Liquid crystal display technology is a mature technology, and liquid crystal display panels can be seen everywhere. The existing liquid crystal display panels include transmission display panels and reflection display panels.
The transmission display panel is provided with a backlight source which is disposed below the display panel, and the light emitted from the backlight source can achieve the bright and dark display of the display panel by rotatory action of liquid crystal molecules, in order to form the final image. Users can see a uniform brightness screen even in a dark case by using a transmission display panel. The image display of the reflection display panel is based on the reflection of light. The reflection display panel is provided with reflective material which is disposed below the liquid crystal display panel in replace of the backlight source of the transmission display panel. When the ambient light is sufficient, for example, in a sunny outdoor, the reflection display panel uses the reflective material to reflect the ambient light to illuminate the screen. This kind of reflective display panel can save energy.